Naruto! New Beginings
by NatsuErzaloverforever
Summary: Have you ever wondered how would Naruto's life had been if he had a father figure in his life? Well here it is! Meet Yusuke, former member of Team 10 (Minato and Kushina's teammate) Who after the death of his two best friends decided to raise the child as his own... Look as a great man is forged in fire while the lesser men light the flame!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to its rightful owner Masashi Kishimoto. This is just a fan fiction that came from my imagination. I hope you enjoy it!

People speaking: "My name is Naruto!"

People thinking: 'Why you bastard!'

Jutsu or techniques :**"Rasengan!"**

Creature/Bijū speaking: "I have returned!" 

Creature/Bijū thinking: 'Come on!'

Author's note: / It's just for any reference or side note I might add at some points in the story/

Flashbacks: _he then took a step forwards and charged_

Chapter 1:Passing the torch

October 10th. It was an amazing night but also a dreadful one for the Hidden Leaf Village. That was the night the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (known as Kyuubi) had attacked the Ninja village after the previous jinchūriki of the Kyuubi had the Bijū forcefully extracted from her…

-Hours earlier-

A man with short, spiky white hair with two locks which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face; with a small, vertical scar over the left side of his mouth was calmly walking around the village with his hands behind his back. He had a day off; which was weird considering his best friend (the Yondaime Hokage) always wanted him working and not being a slacker however that day off was probably due to the imminent birth of Minato's child. No sooner than those thoughts crossed his head a female ANBU with blue/purplish hair which extends to her lower back along with it being spiked out at the sides appeared in front of him: his somewhat lazy expression changed into a more serious one and spoke. "Is it time?.. Akane-chan?" The ANBU nodded and simply motioned for him to go to the Tower, he began to walk towards where he was told however before he left he turned to the female who lifted a portion of the mask and gave him a small smile which he returned he spoke once again. "Let's hope everything goes as planed" Akane sighed and said in a soft voice. "Yeah let's keep our hopes up Yusuke-kun" he nodded and grinned as he sprinted towards the tower.

As soon as he entered the Hokage's office he was greeted by his best friend who after offering a seat began explaining the situation. "Yusuke you remember when I told you that Kushi-chan was pregnant…right?" Yusuke merely nodded and motioned for Minato to continue. "There's something I didn't told you so you wouldn't freak out" Before Yusuke could interrupt Minato held his hand to refrain him from doing so. "Listen to me. During a female jinchūriki's pregnancy, the energy used to maintain the seal has to be redirected to the growing child in the womb — whether consciously done or not is beyond me. As a result, the seal used on the beast weakens in direct proportion, and as such special preparations have to be made when a female jinchūriki is about to give birth as the seal may break entirely and that's why I called you here. You're gonna be part of a small team which will be with me and Kushi-chan during the whole thing… Are you in? I won't blame you if you don't-" Yusuke had already put his hand on Minato's shoulder and grinned. "What and miss the miracle? Someone has to take a picture of you guys with the lil' guy and besides I wouldn't have it any other way" The two smiled and laughed briefly before Minato told him to prepare himself in case something went wrong, Yusuke was about to ask what could possibly go wrong but was stopped by Minato who said "If you say that then you'll be jinxing the whole thing. Owl will be with you at all times since you two are the only ones I know that work in perfect sync; well except for Kushina and me that is" Yusuke nodded and jumped through the window in order to go to his apartment and change into something more appropriate.

Once he got there he took off his old short sleeved shirt and blue pants and after looking in his wardrobe he pulled some fresh clothes and put them on. He now wore a black high-collared shirt underneath a standard flak jacket while on his hands he wore a pair of black fingerless gloves; on his lower half he wore a pair of dark blue pants held by a black belt that has a large silver buckle while on his feet he wears black steel toed combat boots that reach his calves. The belt was connected to a single grey thigh holster that holds a combat knife with a bronze guard, light red hilt-wrapping in the center of the hilt, a gray leather grip, and a small ring on the guard's blunt side. The belt had a pouch on the left side where various tools such as kunais and shurikens; and strapped to his back (hanging from his right shoulder) was a simple bamboo shinai though it didn't seem like much he was somewhat relieved when he felt the familiar weight on his back. He took a deep breath and left towards the small place where the birth would be. On his way there he noticed Akane (or Owl as was her name in the ANBU) who acknowledge his presence with a simple hand gesture.

The pair got the the site and were received by other three Anbu's, Biwako (the Sandaime's wife) and Biwako's apprentice Taji. Yusuke greeted everyone as he got in position on top of the roof with Owl behind him. The delivery wasn't exactly what Yusuke imagined, hearing his other best friend yelling and cursing Minato for making her fat was funny but hearing Minato's yells wasn't; after a couple of minutes the yelling stopped and a single cry was heard which meant the baby had born. Yusuke was about to enter when he noticed that everything was extremely quiet and upon further inspection by Akane's part they found the Anbu dead; Yusuke ran at full speed inside the cave only to see a man with a black robe and a mask with a flame like pattern holding the baby with Kushina panting heavily, he was about to take his knife out but Minato beat him to it using his **Hiraishin** and saving the baby from the blanket covered in explosive tags. Unfortunately the man tok advantage of Minato's absence and extracted the Kyuubi from Kushina, as the Nine-Tails finally emerged from the seal, the masked man used his Sharingan to gain control of the tailed beast and commands it to destroy Konoha. Yusuke ran to his best friend and after assuring her that everything would be alright turned to the man and spoke. "You! Stop this nonsense or I'll be forced to kill you right where you stand!" The man laughed darkly and ordered the Kyuubi to kill them all but they where saved by Minato again.

Minato and Yusuke simply looked at Kushina and then at each other before returning to the battlefield which was Konoha. Minato had dropped Yusuke at the village while he teleported to fight the man. Yusuke began helping rescue the citizens and helping extinguish the fires using water jutsus; after Minato released the Kyuubi from the masked man's control the Fox continued its rampage of Konoha due to the hate he had to the village. Minato returned to pick up Yusuke in order to help him, Minato summoned Gamabunta while Yusuke watched, Minato then vanished again but told Yusuke to help Gamabunta contain the Kyuubi. He returned with Kushina and his son while Yusuke fired water blasts along with Bunta; Kushina not wanting to be left out manifested her signature chakra chains to hold the fox down along with a barrier to both restrain and contain the Nine-Tails with the intention of resealing the beast within herself with the process killing them both. Yusuke and Minato strongly objected not wanting her to die however Minato decided to seal the beast within his son using the Eight Trigrams Seal. Yusuke left a clone in his place and went to his best friends and began to argue with minato. "Are you insane?! What id it goes wrong? What if something else happens?! You can't just do that you blonde idiot!" Minato ignored his friend's pleas and used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal away the Nine-Tails' Yin chakra within himself to weaken the beast in order to begin the sealing process. The Kyuubi realized that if that happened then he would be trapped for a lifetime again, so he tried to kill Naruto using his claws but as Yusuke was about to move to take the hit… He saw them move…

The claw went right through them as blood spilled everywhere. Mortally wounded they motioned the now shaken Yusuke to come close to them: he managed to make his legs move and once he was close Kushina spoke. "Y-yusuke… Please take care of him… Can you do it for us?…" Yusuke was beginning to tear up and managed to answer. "I-I can't take care of him, y-you have to make it, please don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone again!" The couple smiled weakly at their friend and simply answered. "Y-you won't be. You'll have Naruto and Akane with you" Yusuke nodded weakly as tears fell from his eyes which Kushina wiped as she spoke. "Don't look so sad… Yusuke… Minato… I'm… I'm happy. Happy that you and Yusuke loved me. Happy that it's… our son's… birthday. Like… If I try to imagine surviving and the three of us… living together… I can't think of anything… beyond 'I'd be so happy.' If I had any regrets… It would be that I won't see Naruto grow up."

Minato simply finished the handsets for the Dead Reaper consuming seal. Seeing she had even less time now sh began speaking her last words to Yusuke and her son. "Naruto… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's… there's so much more that I want to say… to teach you… I want to stay with you… I love you! And Yusuke… Please, please take care of him like we did with each other back then… Promise?" Yusuke nodded and kissed Kushina's head and ruffled Minato's hair for the last time as the seal was complete. Akane had just appeared as Minato and his wife exhaled their last breaths, Yusuke fell to his knees and began crying harder than before. He kept repeating. "Why… Why? WHY?! If- if I had been faster, if I had done something they would be alive!" Akane simply took off her mask and hugged him tightly as he cried. He eventually managed to stop and picked Naruto up, he looked at him and chuckled sadly before whispering. "You'll do great things kid… Your parents and I are sure of that…"

The rest was just a blur for him, he had been interned in the hospital for minor wounds he sustained while helping and was released in under two days. However now he was the legal guardian of Naruto and he had a promise to keep… He took the kid come and began working to make it as safe as he could but he knew the mobs would soon come demanding Naruto and he was willing to kill for him if necessary…

/ So! I hope you like this re-write. I had to look those episodes again to get inspiration (I think I even went overboard with this) Thanks to the anonymous guest who left some pretty cool feedback which is why I re-wrote it. Tomorrow I may post the other chapter. Till then; see ya!


End file.
